<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南北伊】罗维自慰车（上） by Annekirkland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802120">【南北伊】罗维自慰车（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland'>Annekirkland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【南北伊】罗维自慰车（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维诺从梦中醒来，身上挂着的费里西安诺很好的解释了他为什么会觉得窒息。</p><p>「混蛋费里西安诺，又偷偷溜进来！」</p><p>门锁已经完全奈何不了费里西安诺了，无论是什么样的锁，总能被他破解，至少这个锁坚持了一个星期。</p><p>罗维诺自暴自弃的想着，努力的想把缠在自己身上这玩意儿推开，但是紧贴在一起的身体哪有那么容易分开，罗维诺越推，费里西安诺缠得越紧，到最后已经演变为费里西安诺环抱着罗维诺的脖子，两人的双腿交缠着，胸膛紧贴，而某个不可描述的地方只隔着两层薄薄的内裤，尤其是随着费里西安诺伸腿而被摩擦，罗维诺整个人都清醒了，他几乎是慌张的一边尖叫着“费里西安诺你快给我醒过来！”一边努力的把像藤蔓一样缠绕自己的弟弟推开。</p><p>仅仅是这种吵闹程度费里西安诺理所当然的醒不过来，尤其是他今天开了一天的会议，甚至没有午睡。所以费里西安诺只是顺着罗维诺的力道翻了个身，咂咂嘴说了几句梦话又睡着了。在这个时候罗维诺终于对自己将弟弟抛弃，一个人逃掉会议出来浪的行为感到了些许后悔——因为他居然，勃起了。</p><p>操！！！！</p><p>脸红耳赤并不能阻止自己那玩意儿越来越精神，尤其是费里西安诺还没有盖好被子躺在旁边，露出了白皙漂亮的后背和修长的大腿，而臀部正好被薄被遮盖住一些部分——该死费里西安诺你的内裤就不能好好穿吗！本来就是几近裸的状态了，只有一条内裤挡住私密处，结果又因为刚才罗维诺的动作导致费里西安诺的内裤被蹭起，缩在了股沟处，而且操蛋的被子还没有完全遮住，隐约可以勾勒出费里臀部的样子——平时穿着宽松裤子也没看出来，挺翘的，等等这他妈是什么p站剧情！深夜趁弟弟睡着用我的※※※操醒他？？？</p><p>双手捂住发烫的脸颊，罗维诺却没有下床去厕所解决的想法，因为一种莫名的刺激感在他的脑海中成形，意大利的背德之恋世界闻名，身为意大利化身的他们又怎么没被影响。罗维诺一直对费里西安诺怀有不可告人的情感，但是费里西安诺有喜欢的人了。他曾经不小心瞥见费里西安诺有一本画满那个人的画册，也看见费里西安诺在画那个人时带上的那份爱慕与求而不得的苦涩，酸涩的情感袭击了罗维诺，他鼻子一酸，没忍住眼泪的滑下。他曾试探过和费里西安诺提起那个画册“喂费里西安诺，你最近一直在搞什么，一本画册被你弄得神神秘秘的，你不会喜欢上谁了吧。”，然而从来都是对自己言无不尽的费里西安诺却一直在装傻转移话题“啊？没有哦哥哥，那个只是普通的画册啦。今天的天气很好呢，哥哥不打算出去玩玩吗？”</p><p>一想到费里西安诺以后会因为别人哭泣，因别人开心，尤其是这样毫无防备的躺在别人身旁，嫉妒感便爆发了出来。</p><p>罗维诺抬手在费里西安诺的大腿上抚摸，比手掌微凉的温度从掌心传来，光滑柔软的触感让罗维诺舍不得离开。费里西安诺是棉花糖做成的，从内到外散发出甜蜜的味道，一声响亮的啵声后，费里西安诺的大腿后留下了一个红印。</p><p>!!!我在干什么啊！</p><p>意识到自己干了什么的罗维诺涨红了脸，然而却不后悔，他用指尖摩挲着那个红印，满意的看着它加深了颜色。</p><p>反正明天就说是蚊子咬的，笨蛋弟弟才不会怀疑。</p><p>罗维诺的阴茎已经迫不及待的想要从内裤中跳出来，他的大脑叫嚣着想要得到费里西安诺的欲望，在这里占有他的一切，让他彻底属于自己。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>罗维诺紧咬下唇让自己尽量不发出声音，他的手将阴茎从内裤中解放了出来，青筋环绕的柱体终于解脱，马眼处有津液留下，内裤已经被弄湿了一大片了。他嫌弃的将其丢在地上，从床头柜拿出了藏在那里很久的润滑液倒在手上急迫的涂抹了几下便握住了涨的发痛的阴茎。</p><p>“啊……嗯……”</p><p>冰凉的润滑液一接触火热的部分，立马刺激的罗维诺忍不住发出叹息，但反应过来后立马用一只手捂住了嘴，这个场景怎么都不能让费里西安诺发现！在性事上罗维诺其实比费里西安诺容易害臊，虽然每次夸奖姑娘们的魅力时情话总是信手拈来像一名花花公子，但是在涉及性相关的东西时比起费里西安诺的坦率罗维诺则较为纯情。所以如果对着自己打**这种事如果被费里西安诺发现他绝对会想要去跳西西里亚海。</p><p>罗维诺两手握住自己的阴茎，闭上眼想象这是费里西安诺在为自己口交，弟弟浅色的唇被自己的津液弄得嫣红，小巧的嘴努力张大好包裹住自己的阴茎，好不容易含进了头部，自己却故意动了动，将他的脸颊戳的鼓鼓的。含着阴茎的嘴含含糊糊的说着听不清的话语，估计是“哥哥不要乱动之类的”。 但是自己肯定不会放过他，于是按住费里西安诺的后脑示意他含的深一点。费里西安诺泪眼朦胧的眼里带着对自己的控诉，但还是乖乖的做着深喉，他的喉咙因为难受而不停的收缩着，刺激的罗维诺忍不住动起来下身，费里费里，啊……哈……对自己弟弟有着这样的龌龊的想法让罗维诺自责的想要哭泣，可是他停不下来，一想到费里西安诺乖巧的躺在床上，被自己干的眼神迷离，只知道叫哥哥，他的呼吸声便变得更重了。</p><p>“嗯……费里……哈……”</p><p>平时这么幻想罗维诺总能迎来高潮，但是今天怎么都卡在了界限，肿胀难受的下身让罗维诺有了大胆的想法。<br/>罗维诺看了费里西安诺一眼，犹豫了一下还是将费里西安诺的被子全部掀开了。他一只手顺着阴茎上下运动，一只手则是伸进了费里西安诺的内裤中，滑嫩的触感让他忍不住直起身来将阴茎拿起在费里西安诺的屁股上磨蹭.</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>摩擦的快感并没有让罗维诺满足，反正都这样了，于是他利落的扒下了费里西安诺的内裤，将其褪到了膝盖处。</p><p>罗维诺用自己的阴茎在费里西安诺的股间磨蹭，黏黏的润滑剂和柱体分泌出来的津液将费里西安诺的会阴处弄湿。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>费里西安诺突然发出一声梦呓，罗维诺一瞬间僵直了身体，被抓包的各种结局在他的脑海里不停的闪过，但庆幸的是费里西安诺并没有醒，他只是有些不舒服的动了动身体，随即又陷入了沉睡。</p><p>罗维诺等了一会儿才缓缓呼出一口气，此时他突然发现因为刚才费里的变动姿势，他的阴茎居然戳进了费里的腿间。刚才差点吓软的部位又再次复苏。</p><p>「费里西安诺在給自己腿交。」</p><p>这个想法不停的在罗维诺脑海中循环，他忍不住动了动，光滑的大腿内侧的触感和温热的会阴处带来的快感比自己撸舒服多了。</p><p>「哥哥轻点、呜呜……」</p><p>脑海里又忍不住浮现了如果弟弟真的给自己腿交的话会有什么反应，也许会夹紧大腿，用指尖触碰自己的龟头，还会晃动细腰用臀部摩擦与自己接触的部分，濡湿的嘴里因为含着自己的手指，一声声甜美的呻吟偷偷溜了出来。</p><p>「哥哥、啊~温柔一点……嗯…求你了、嗯啊!」</p><p>阴茎随着罗维诺的幻想抽插的越来越快，他忍不住动作幅度变大，怎么温柔的起来，费里西安诺你明白我有多么渴望你吗。</p><p>泪水沾湿了罗维诺的脸庞，他抱着费里西安诺的腰，下身的动作激烈的像是要把费里西安诺弄醒，也许他就是想弄醒费里西安诺，他明明已经努力隐藏自己的心意了，甚至在练习见到那对土豆兄弟时不发火，但是这一切在看见费里西安诺在画室偷偷哭泣时全部都白费了。</p><p>“那个混蛋有什么好！你为什么要为那种家伙哭泣啊！”明明我都舍不得让你哭。苦涩的情感刺痛着罗维诺的心脏，他抱住费里西安诺的手忍不住更加使劲，明明我们从出生便一直在一起了，为什么你会看向别人，“你就不能，看看我吗，费里西……”</p><p>“哥哥，我一直在看着你噢。”</p><p>费里西安诺软糯的声音突然传来，罗维诺一瞬间僵住，但是费里西安诺没给他这个机会，他将内裤踢掉，拉住了罗维诺想要逃跑的手臂转身压住了他。<br/>费里西安诺亲吻着罗维诺的脸颊，将他的泪痕舔掉。被红色晕染的脸颊连耳垂都被染上了诱人的嫣红，费里西安诺水润的眼里全是罗维诺，他坐在罗维诺的阴茎上，下身生涩的磨蹭着，同时含住了罗维诺的唇，“哥哥张嘴。”</p><p>黏黏糊糊的声音让罗维诺被吓到停止运转的大脑再度运转起来，“费里……”</p><p>罗维诺刚开口一条湿软的小舌便钻了进来，费里西安诺弓下腰环住罗维诺的脖子，用尽自己的技巧挑逗着罗维诺。</p><p>罗维诺男人的好胜心一下便被费里西安诺激起来了，虽然还没明白是怎么回事，但是并不妨碍他与费里西安诺挣谁吻技更好这件事。</p><p>两人的舌头交缠在一起，舌尖互相舔舐着对方的齿间，“呜！”</p><p>费里西安诺的腰后突然被一只手袭击，手轻抚在用指尖上面画着圈，酥痒的感觉让他有些招架不住，胸部也没有被放过，一只手使劲了揉了一下，费里西安诺的胸前立马有了手指的红印。</p><p>“哥哥耍赖……”</p><p>这场吻技的争夺最终以费里西安诺投降结束，两人分开时还有银丝从舌尖断开。罗维诺手摸了一下被费里西安诺咬破的嘴角，“你是小狗吗费里西安诺，啃得这么用劲。”</p><p>抱怨的语气再次消失在唇舌间，费里西安诺像是要吃掉他一样疯狂的进攻着，饶是吻技不差的罗维诺也承受不住，他一巴掌拍在费里西安诺赤裸的屁股上，强制打断了这个小疯子。</p><p>“呜哥哥你干什么啊！”</p><p>费里西安诺泪眼汪汪不满的质问罗维诺，这种时候是干这件事的时候吗！</p><p>罗维诺看着赤裸着身体趴在自己身上，嘴唇红肿的弟弟结巴了一下，眼神飘忽的问：“你、你什么时候醒的……”</p><p>“哥哥推我的时候……”</p><p>费里西安诺小声的回答，他的眼睛依旧直勾勾的盯着罗维诺的唇。</p><p>“啥？！”</p><p>那岂不是……!罗维诺想要杀掉这个令人糟心的弟弟再自杀，太羞耻了这一切！</p><p>等等，那我对你干这种事你怎么就不反抗，难不成别人也可以吗。</p><p>想到这里罗维诺眼神愤怒，“你怎么都不反抗！”</p><p>费里西安诺闻言，露出一个乖巧又甜蜜的笑容，“因为我喜欢哥哥!”</p><p>！！！</p><p>一瞬间巨大的惊喜感席卷了罗维诺，他简直不可置信，需要一点时间缓冲，但是费里西安诺等的有些不耐烦了，他从来都是一个享乐主义者，毕竟威尼斯可是被评价为色情与赌博、奢侈与腐败。</p><p>费里西安诺用双手将两人的阴茎握在一起，不知道是不是罗维诺那个润滑液的问题，他总觉得被弄湿的大腿内侧瘙痒难耐，尤其是两人的阴茎紧贴在一起时，那种刺激感让他忍不住呜咽出声，“哥哥，哥哥……”</p><p>费里西安诺忍不住仰起头眯着眼，令人羞耻的水声随着他加快双手上下撸动时越来越大声，他忍不住叫着罗维诺，这真的不可思议，他从未想过自己的苦恋有一天可以成真。其实在罗维诺醒来时他就已经醒了，之前听见罗维诺向安东尼奥吐露自己的恋情时的窒息与痛苦还残留在他的心里，在哥哥推自己时费里西安诺险些哭出声来，但他忍住了——如果醒了就不能紧紧抱住哥哥了。于是他故意将身体与罗维诺紧贴，让他们的某个部位相碰，甚至磨蹭了一下，电击般的快感一下打在费里西安诺头皮上，他立马顺着罗维诺推自己的力道翻了个身掩盖住下身勃起的状态。</p><p>如果被发现的话一定会被讨厌的，一想到罗维诺眼里全是对自己的厌恶，费里西安诺就心痛到无法呼吸，但他没想到，罗维诺居然会和自己有着一样的心情。</p><p>他的缪斯回应了他的爱意，幸福感淹没了费里西安诺，他俯身亲吻罗维诺的阴茎，第一次接触其他男人的性器让他有点慌乱，只能用看过的GV里的理论知识来实践，他小心的伸出舌头沿着罗维诺的柱身舔弄，在听见罗维诺发出的呻吟声后像收到鼓励一般，小心的张开嘴避免牙齿磕碰到罗维诺，然后将罗维诺的前端含了进去，他像是吃棒棒糖一样吸吮着罗维诺。</p><p>“啊……哈……费里、深一点，啊！”</p><p>幻想中的场景居然真的实现了，罗维诺不再去纠结这是否又是一个梦，他拍拍费里西安诺的头，示意对方将自己的阴茎吐出来，费里西安诺照做了，龟头带出的津液在费里西安诺的嘴边滑出一条痕迹。罗维诺拉着费里西安诺的手，大力一扯，便将他压在身下，常年处理黑手党而锻炼出的狠意在这个时候暴露出来。</p><p>罗维诺直接咬住了费里西安诺的脖子，一个血印被留在脖颈处。</p><p>费里西安诺疼的直抽气，“哥哥轻一点。”</p><p>撒娇的抱怨勾着罗维诺的心，他居高临下的盯着费里西安诺，手从费里西安诺的耳边滑过，描绘着自家弟弟的眉眼、鼻子、嘴唇，然后是喉结，最后停留在乳尖。</p><p>从未被人碰过得地方被自家哥哥大力蹂躏着，大拇指不停的按压，剩下几个手指连同手掌一起对胸部又抓又揉，“呜、哥哥你再揉也不会有的……费里是男孩子——啊啊！”</p><p>罗维诺咬住了费里西安诺的乳尖，一个牙印被留下。他故意张大嘴尽量含住费里西安诺多的乳肉，然后像孩子吸吮母乳那样向下吞咽。<br/>“啊、哥哥别！好、好奇怪……呜！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>